


Strawberry Fields

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, OOC, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo takes Wufei out on a picnic with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated Parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The challenge, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Pairing: Surprise me. Situation/setting: A picnic...
> 
> Food Stuff: Strawberries and Champagne... Challenger: Katherine...
> 
> Mission accepted.........
> 
> Written: October 2004 - ShenLong

Loading the picnic basket into the trunk of the car, Duo did one last mental check of the contents before closing the trunk and heading back inside the house. "Come on, 'Fei, daylight's a wasting yanno. You don't need to spend that much time in front of the mirror prettying yourself up for me, I think you're gorgeous any way you come," he shouted.

"I am not prettying myself up!" came the sharp reply as Wufei appeared in the bedroom doorway.

Duo drooled.

Wufei sauntered past his boyfriend, pausing to press a finger under the American's jaw and close his mouth. "You'll catch flies," he murmured, then sashayed past and out to the waiting car.

Duo's eyes followed the sway of the pert ass encased in form fitting denim jeans as it exited the house, already half hard from merely watching.

"Are you coming?" came the voice from outside.

_Not yet, but maybe if I play my cards right I could be._ "Just locking up," he shouted back and proceeded to do just that. Having secured the house, Duo slid behind the wheel and fired up the engine; backing out of the driveway he put the car into gear and drove off down the street.

"Going to tell me where you're taking me?" asked Wufei as he watched the suburbs drift past.

"Nope," grinned Duo. "It's a surprise," he added then turned his attention back to driving.

Wufei knew he wasn't going to get anymore from his boyfriend so he continued to stare out the window at the passing landscape. Suburbia soon gave way to more open land, fields, trees and bare grasslands replaced the matchbox houses; occasionally a forest would pass by.

After driving for what seemed to be ages to Wufei but a look at his watch confirmed only just over an hour had actually gone by, Duo slowed the car's speed and turned down a narrow side road. Wufei's interest piqued and he took an even more avid look around his surroundings. The tarmac was dappled in sunlight and shade, the overhead canopy of trees that lined the road offering a vivid green tunnel for the car to pass through.

The trees began to thin a little and the tarmac surface of the road ceased and became gravel. Duo slowed his speed to allow for the changes in driving conditions and carefully eased the car along the track. They traveled for a short distance before the track widened out into a large, open parking area. Picnic tables and barbecues were scattered around along with a few cars and families, but Duo continued to drive slowly past them all to the far end and brought the car to a halt. Turning off the engine, he looked across to Wufei who raised an eyebrow.

"Now what?"

"Now, we walk," replied Duo and with a sunny smile he exited the car and went to the trunk.

Wufei followed a little more slowly. As he stepped from the car so the fresh, warm air greeted him. The tang of the eucalyptus was strong, mingled with the other scents of the pristine bushland and Wufei inhaled deeply, flushing the air of the suburbs from his lungs. The slam of the trunk drew his attention and he turned his head to see Duo coming around the side of the car, pressing the central locking button with the finger of one hand as he walked; in his other hand he carried the picnic basket and a blanket.

Duo smiled at the Chinese man. "This way," he said and set off along a narrow walk trail that led into the bush. Wufei blinked and then followed, the thick bushland swallowing them up quickly.

The track wasn't wide enough for them to walk side by side so Wufei followed along behind his boyfriend, watching the long braid of hair swinging like a pendulum across Duo's backside. It was mesmerizing. The bush began to thin and the air became less humid as the thick overhead foliage gave way. Moments later they stepped out from the remaining trees onto a grassy slope that led down towards a sparkling blue lake.

Wufei paused at the fringe of the trees, drinking in the sight.

"Like it?" Duo asked, a smile quirking his lips.

"It's... stunning," replied Wufei as he took in the beauty of nature before him. He caught the movement of Duo from out the corner of his eye and turned his head to see where his boyfriend was going.

Duo scanned around and then began to move off to the side, a shady spot on the slope had caught his attention. Arriving at the spot he smiled to himself and lowered the picnic basket to the ground. He shook the blanket out and lay it upon the grass, then picked up the picnic basket once again and set it to one side on the blanket. "Gonna join me?" he asked and looked at Wufei in expectation as he sat himself down.

"Sure," replied Wufei and lowered himself to the blanket.

Opening up the picnic basket, Duo began to rummage around inside, placing the items he retrieved upon the blanket. Wufei watched, his eyes widening slightly, eyebrow arching in question as his boyfriend smiled innocently at him. Picking up the two fluted glasses, Duo handed them to Wufei then picked up the bottle of champagne. He removed the foil wrapping and untwisted the wire, then grasping the cork tightly, he twisted and pulled. The cork resisted at first then began to slide, the pressure of the gas inside the bottle forcing it out. With a loud 'pop' the cork shot free and the bubbling liquid raced up the neck of the green hued bottle to foam down the side. Quickly, Wufei held the two glasses out and Duo began to fill them.

The bottle was secured against the picnic basket and Duo dipped inside once more, this time his hand came out holding two strawberries. He dropped one into each glass. With his amethyst eyes firmly fixed on Wufei's face, he took on of the long stemmed flutes from his boyfriend's hand and paused. With a mischievous grin he tilted his glass and touched it to Wufei's. "To us," he murmured quietly

"To us," repeated Wufei. He was feeling a little confused but warmed as well. He took a sip of the sparkling liquid, the bubbles tickling at his nose. Lowering his glass he looked intently at Duo. "May I ask what all this is about?"

Duo gave him a charming smile and leaned in close. "Do I need to have a reason to spoil the man I love?" he whispered against the skin of Wufei's neck before feathering his lips over the golden flesh.

Shivering slightly, Wufei closed his eyes in appreciation. "No, I guess not."

"Good. Now, relax and enjoy nature at its very best." Duo pulled back a little and reached into the picnic basket again. Another strawberry appeared and this time Duo dipped the end of the plump fruit into the champagne before bringing it to Wufei's lips and running it teasingly across.

Wufei's tongue darted out and followed the trail of the berry, licking up the droplets of champagne it left behind. His lips parted even further when Duo pressed the fruit to them and he sucked it in, biting a piece off. The sweet taste of the juice reacted against the tart flavor of the champagne and set Wufei's taste buds tingling.

Watching his boyfriend's tongue and lips as they followed the passage of the fruit was beginning to turn Duo on. His eyes began to darken and swirl with emotions, lust being the most predominant one. He pressed the remainder of the berry into Wufei's mouth and took a sip of his champagne. The alcohol burned a path along his gullet to his stomach where it began to seep into his bloodstream, warming him further. He reached for another strawberry and repeated the action, groin beginning to tighten with Wufei's response.

As another strawberry brushed over his lips so Wufei opened his mouth and let the fruit wander in. He sank his teeth into it, the juice trailing over his lip and dribbling down his chin. Before he could react, Duo was leaning close, his tongue darting out and swiping at the runaway juice, licking it from Wufei's chin and then running over Wufei's bottom lip. The Chinese man moaned softly and surrendered his mouth to the offered kiss.

Pulling away, Duo licked his lips. The mingled tastes of champagne, strawberries and Wufei igniting his libido, setting him on fire and making him burn with desire. Kissing Wufei again, he removed the glass of champagne from trembling fingers and set both glasses to the side. Continuing to kiss his Chinese lover senseless, Duo gently eased his boyfriend down to lay upon the blanket where deft fingers set to work, alleviating Wufei of his shirt whilst still kissing him. Wufei wasn't aware of his shirt's demise until he felt something cold circling his nipple and he shivered.

"What? ..…" he whispered softly and opened his eyes to see Duo swirling a strawberry around his nipple.

"Mmmm... nice," murmured Duo as he teased the sensitive nub until it began to harden and then moved to the twin. Once he'd teased for a while he brought the fruit to his mouth and bit the berry in half, chewing on the one piece whilst returning the bitten half back to Wufei's nipple and smearing the pulp and juice over it.

Swallowing the fruit in his mouth, Duo gazed lovingly at the Chinese man below him. "It would seem I have made a bit of a mess here," he smirked. "Guess I had better clean it up." Without another word, Duo lowered his mouth to Wufei's nipple and began to lick at the fruit pulp and juice.

"Ahhh..." moaned Wufei. Duo had a very talented tongue on him, an asset that Wufei had become very aware of in their developing relationship; amongst other things. The attention to his nipples continued, driving Wufei nearly insane with pleasure. He arched up repeatedly into the caresses, eagerly seeking more. So distracted by Duo's tongue and the pleasure it was gifting him, he didn't notice Duo undoing his pants, pushing the flaps of the material aside and reaching inside to rub against the hardening bulge.

Moaning softly around his mouthful, Duo fondled his lover's growing erection through the material of Wufei's briefs. The heat radiating from his boyfriend's groin added to the fire of lust currently burning through his nervous system. Leaving his laving of Wufei's nipples, Duo pushed himself to his knees and pulled his hand out from within his lover's pants.

Wufei moaned at the loss and opened his eyes to see why Duo had stopped. Mischievous violet eyes gazed lovingly back at him then dipped to capture his lips once again. Breaking for air, Duo's low, sultry voice whispered across Wufei's skin.

"I'm going to have my picnic now, 'Fei. Just lie there and enjoy." The American moved away, down to Wufei's hips and began to remove the Chinese man's pants and briefs.

Wufei lifted his pelvis to aid in the removal of his clothes, sighing as the cool breeze danced across his heated skin. The play of the air over his flesh excited him more than he cared to admit and there was something erotic and exciting about lying naked on a blanket, aroused, in an open national park where anyone could stumble upon them. But he trusted Duo and let himself relax to be consumed by the sensations of his lover's ministrations.

"Lovely," appraised Duo as he partook of the vision before him. The light of mischief still played in his eyes as he picked up one of the glasses of champagne and poured it over Wufei's body.

"Ahhh..." yelped Wufei as the chilly liquid hit his bare skin. "That's cold!" The liquid ran in all directions from where Duo had poured it onto his chest. It danced over his ribs, trickled over abs, pooled in his belly button, overflowed and disappeared into the dark curls of Wufei's groin before dripping onto the blanket below.

"Mmm... I like a little Chinese with my wine," murmured Duo and lowered his head. His tongue darted out and began to lick at the sticky trails of alcohol, following one and thoroughly cleaning the skin before moving on towards the next trail. Arriving at Wufei's belly button, Duo lapped at the sparkling liquid still pooled there, reminding Wufei of a cat with a bowl of milk. "Exquisite," Duo said softly.

Wufei did his best to stay still under the oral worship; but failed. His body wriggled and squirmed, the pink tongue torturing him expertly. As Duo's ministrations continued to arouse his need so his hips began to push upwards, the evidence of his desire rearing proudly between his legs, crying in frustration. 

With his mouth still paying homage to Wufei's body, Duo reached for the picnic basket and groped blindly inside. He pulled his hand out a moment later, full of strawberries. He dropped the handful of fruit beside Wufei's hip and raised his head, eyes misting as the sight before him. Carefully he pushed himself up and moved his position.

Black eyes followed his movements.

Duo placed his hands on Wufei's thighs and began to push them up and out. Wufei cottoned on and raised his legs, opening and spreading them, allowing Duo to settle between them. His mind wondered what Duo had planned for him now. That question was soon answered as Duo picked up a strawberry and began to trace the length of his penis with it. The coolness of the fruit against the heat of his cock was simply delicious.

Tracing the fruit along the length of his boyfriend's cock, Duo grinned to himself, watching the organ strain towards the touch, wanton in its display for more friction. He dragged the fruit along the sensitive underside, over the pulsing vein and then over the hairless sac. Wufei's balls moved inside their prison of flesh as nerve endings registered the sensitive, almost feather touch. Drawing the fruit up again, Duo traced the line of the swollen head, circling slowly then brushing over the tiny slit. Pre-cum beaded on the tip and Duo coated the strawberry in the rich, creamy fluid. Making sure that Wufei was watching, Duo lifted the semen coated berry away and brought it towards his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked. "Delicious," he murmured softly before popping the berry fully into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. His eyes closed in appreciation before reaching for another strawberry and repeating the action.

"Mmm..." moaned Wufei, enjoying the feeling of the fruit as it traversed his body. The sensations were extremely arousing and excited him further.

More champagne followed, this time dribbling along Wufei's cock and over his balls, running between his legs, over the sensitive perineum and along the cleft. Duo's mouth and tongue were quick to follow, teasing and tormenting with licks, nips and sucks.

Another strawberry found its way to Wufei's body, this time though, Duo rolled it along the Chinese man's cleft, pausing at the entrance and working it around the tiny hole. Duo squashed the fruit against the entrance, watching lustfully as the juice and pulp turned Wufei's skin a pretty red. Again his mouth found its way, working by touch and taste to clean up the mess from the fruit. Duo ran his tongue over the small pucker, swirling and licking, bathing the area gently with his saliva. The taste of the strawberry along with Wufei's own unique, musky flavor drove his own desire higher and he reached between his own legs to undo his jeans and release his cock from the painful confines of the denim.

Wufei raised himself, wanting to see as well as feel what Duo was doing to him and groaned. He watched Duo free his own arousal, the stiff length bouncing forth, swollen and angry at being restrained for so long. He licked his lips, eyeing the fluids oozing from the tip. He longed to taste Duo, to suck on that hardness, roll his tongue around the enlarged head; but he would have to wait, Duo was busy rolling another strawberry around the head of his cock.

Wrapping a hand around Wufei's length, Duo began to stroke, slowly but firmly, squeezing on the upward stroke and forcing the pre-cum from the slit of Wufei's cock. "I want some cream to go with my strawberries," he murmured in a low, husky tone.

Wufei groaned and flopped back down. He was completely helpless, his libido and lust had taken over totally and he was nothing more than a slave to his desire. "Please..." he moaned, voice thick with need.

Milking the pre-ejaculate, Duo rolled another strawberry through the sticky fluid, coating it completely before raising it to his mouth. With one eye on his writhing partner, he pushed the fruit part way into his mouth and sucked on it. "Perfect," he moaned and then drawing the fruit into his mouth, quickly ate it. "Now, something to wash it down with, I think." Duo picked up the glass of champagne and tilted it a little. The bubbly liquid ran out, across the head of Wufei's cock and along the shaft. Dribbling over his balls it once more ran along his crevice and Duo's tongue followed.

The Chinese man couldn't take much more. His nervous system was on overload, pleasure ran abundant through his blood stream, his skin felt as if it was on fire and his balls ached with the weight of his excitement. "Please," he begged again, voice becoming more husky with need.

Duo decided to take pity on his lover and ran his tongue teasingly back up the underside of Wufei's now extremely sensitive cock. The head was flushed a deep purple, veins standing prominent whilst thick seed dribbled continuously from the small slit. "What do you want, Wufei?"

"I need to come; please." Wufei was desperate. 

"Hmmm..." Duo's vocal chords reverberated around Wufei's cock as Duo sucked him in deep, then slid his mouth back up the shaft and released the erection for a moment. 

"Please, Duo. Let me come, no more teasing; I can't take anymore," Wufei moaned and thrust his hips.

Duo's eyes softened at the pleading tone, 'Fei really was so erotic like this; how could he possibly refuse such a lovely request? "Then come for me, 'Fei," he whispered huskily, hot breath caressing Wufei's arousal before the warmth of his mouth settled over the desperate erection and began to lick in earnest. 

Hands clawed at the blanket, heels dug into the ground as Wufei fought for some measure of purchase. The suction on his cock was exquisite, the soft scrape of teeth sending electric shocks through his body; and that tongue!

Giving Wufei as much pleasure as he could, Duo snaked a hand between his own legs and fisted around his cock. He began to pump himself, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, strokes long and languid as his mouth worked the delicious length. He could feel Wufei's passion building and placed his free hand upon the dark haired man's hip to steady him.

Wufei had lost all sense of the here and now. His body had given in to the pleasure, his brain hijacked by his hormones and his world narrowed to his groin and need to reach the pinnacle that was sitting so close and yet so far.. Blood thundered through his veins, nerves alert and firing all synapses as wet, perfect suction drew the ecstasy to greater heights. He couldn't keep his hips still, they moved of their own accord, desperate for that last, small bit of friction that would send him over the edge and into blissful oblivion.

Duo's hand flew over his own length, the leaking pre-cum slicking the shaft and allowing easier movement. Wufei's moans fed the flames of his desire as his body strained towards its goal. He knew he wasn't going to last for much longer and wanted so much to taste his lover before giving in to his own release. With steely determination he forced his hand to slow its pace then squeezed the base of his penis, hard, in an effort to delay his climax. With his own excitement curbed for the moment, he concentrated fully on bringing the Chinese man to fulfillment. Removing his hand from his cock he began to fondle Wufei's balls, rolling and squeezing them gently, stroking a finger over the smooth patch of skin between scrotum and anus, driving Wufei mad with need.

The dark one's thrusts became more urgent, despite Duo's hand on his hip. The tongue swirled over his length, the suction increased and the occasional scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin pushed Wufei ever closer to the edge. With Duo's hand fondling his balls so the end drew even closer and Wufei openly embraced it. His mouth opened and a keening cry left his throat, eyes squeezed shut while the body arched and grew taut. Wufei felt his balls draw close and his cock swell as his orgasm tore through him, wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure rolled over and through him as he emptied himself into Duo's hungry mouth.

Feeling his lover's body beginning to stiffen, Duo pulled back a little on the engorged organ in his mouth. As the cry of completion left his boyfriend's throat so the first jets of rich, creamy seed flooded his mouth and tickled his tonsils. Reflexively he swallowed, eager to enjoy the gift and satisfy his hunger. Stream after stream poured forth and Duo took it all, sucking hard and demanding more. When Wufei finally slumped, sated to the blanket, Duo continued to suckle, determined to get every last drop of the precious fluid.

Finally satisfied that he'd gotten every bit of fluid from his lover, Duo let the now limp flesh leave his mouth. Placing a kiss to the head, he raised himself up and sat back on his haunches, staring down and admiring the view of his boyfriend from between Wufei's still spread legs. Dark eyes opened to gaze satiated back at him and Duo smiled. "Enjoy that?"

"Mmm..." Wufei regarded his partner. He was still too boneless from his orgasm to move. His eyes traveled down Duo's form and paused at the American's groin. Duo's cock rose up between his legs, sticking out from the open pants angry and red. "You want a little help with that?" he questioned.

Duo's face crinkled into a seductive grin. He lowered a hand to his throbbing organ and wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft. Pumping languidly he gave Wufei a sultry look. "Watch," was all he said.

Wufei shivered, eyes riveted to Duo's groin and the steadily moving hand. He couldn't have stopped himself from enjoying the show even if he'd wanted too.

Amethyst eyes drifted half shut, pleasure humming through his body. Secretly, Duo enjoyed being watched, it turned him on no end to know that his actions were being observed by his lover. He felt his cock swell further with the knowledge that Wufei's eyes were closely scrutinizing his movements. Leaning back a little further on his rump he spread his knees wider and sped up his strokes, swiping his thumb from time to time across the head and spreading the continuous flow of pre-cum.

Onyx eyes followed the movement of the hand as the rhythm increased. Duo's cock glistened, slick with juices and Wufei licked his lips in appreciation.

The pleasure began to build, the ache in his balls increased and Duo knew the end was near. He tightened his grip, determined to find his release and pumped faster. His head rolled back, hips thrusting into his hand as he tugged and jerked his way to nirvana.

Wufei raised himself up onto his elbows, eyes still transfixed by the gorgeous, erotic vision before him. Duo would often masturbate for Wufei's pleasure and Wufei never tired of watching his lover bring himself off for his enjoyment. Now was no exception. He could tell Duo was close, the desperate lunges of his hips as he pushed himself into his hand, the look of unbridled passion on his handsome face told the story of his boyfriend's impending climax. "Come for me, Duo. Show me your passion," he encouraged in a silky tone.

"Ahhh... Oh, yeah. Almost there, 'Fei," Duo moaned. His hand was flying now, his other hand dipped inside the open flaps his jeans and brought his heavy sac out. Cupping his balls, he rolled them in his palm, caressing the wrinkled skin. He felt his testicles drawing closer to his body, the aching fire within them ready to burst forth into a raging inferno of release. Another few tugs and Duo's orgasm began to claim him. He cried out as the heat of his seed burned along his shaft and spilled from the tip. "Ahhhh..." he screamed as the jets of sticky seed shot out, coating his hand and arcing through the air to land on the blanket below. He continued to stroke the now flagging organ, determined to milk every bit of essence that he could and enjoy the pleasure singing through his body to the fullest.

With the well now temporarily dry, he released his limp penis and slumped to the blanket where strong arms engulfed him and soft kisses rained down on his face.

"Gorgeous, simply gorgeous," whispered Wufei as he held his lover close, feeling the fading tremors of pleasure as they ran through his lover's body. When Duo lay still, Wufei simply held him for a few moments, enjoying the intimacy of the afterglow together. Once they had both recovered enough to form coherent words, Wufei shifted slightly and brought Duo's semen slicked hand to his mouth and proceeded to lick away the evidence of Duo's passion.

Duo watched through satiated eyes and shivered from time to time.

Once he was satisfied that Duo's hand and fingers were clean enough, Wufei stole a kiss. "That was breathtaking," he murmured.

"No, you were breathtaking," responded Duo as he shifted slightly so as to see his lover more clearly. "Did you enjoy it, 'Fei?"

"Very much so. I think I'm beginning to appreciate picnics in an entirely new way," replied Wufei. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, 'Fei." Duo took Wufei's lips in a tender, loving kiss. "Nothing like getting back to nature now is there?" he chuckled.

"No, Duo. Getting back to nature is simply wonderful."

~ Owari ~


End file.
